


Fun with Nuclei

by Stegosaur



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Donatello and Michelangelo are in an arms race, and Raphael ends up paying the price.





	Fun with Nuclei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyroraz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyroraz).



Donatello had a rough time of things, due to his status as the familial scientist.He was the one in charge of keeping a pharmacology stockpile, and knowing the interactions between medications.He was also their electrician, acquiring and forging spools of wire from remnants found in the dump.Donatello also juggled a myriad of other roles on top of those: mechanic, inventor, computer scientist, security analyst, and even physicist, thanks to their tendency to get dragged into alternate dimensions or kidnapped to other planets.He played down his business to his family, but he was absolutely, positively, completely swamped with work every waking hour of every day.

Good thing he enjoyed it.

That isn’t to say everything was peachy keen.His biggest source of frustration was also his biggest vulnerability: Michelangelo’s tendency to snoop around.Don was entrusted with the safety and security of his family members from threats beyond the confines of New York City, and had several safes of varying security to protect or guard items he didn’t understand, or that posed existential threats to those around him.If Mikey and his incessant need to touch everything got him hurt or injured, it was Donatello who took the blame for not being more careful.Michelangelo would get a whack of Splinter’s staff on his wrists for his troublemaking, but Don would be the one who got lectured for hours about the need for safety and security that Mikey couldn’t get around.

Which is why he pulled some strings, dropped some cash, and procured a top-of-the-line safe for item storage.The thing was so immensely heavy, that he had to spend weeks designing and setting up a route from the surface to the lair that had no stairs, no steep slopes, and could support nearly two tons of steel and metal trundling over metal grates and sewer pathways.It was the kind of safe that the Defense Department kept its above-top-secret paperwork in, the kind of material that, if exposed, would destroy entire armies and millions of political careers across the globe.

Surely, this thing would be Michelangelo-proof.

* * *

 

If Donatello thought his precious new safe would keep its contents secure, he was sorely mistaken.With the family asleep, Michelangelo set to work on practicing his penchant for physical security on Don’s new treasure vault.While the genius could take out just about any digital or electronic security known to man, Michelangelo had been cultivating and practicing the art of analog security ever since Splinter tried locking cookies away in a cabinet when they were kids, and was a skilled locksmith and safe cracker by his mid-20s.When Don had wheeled this massive thing into the lair almost three months ago, Michelangelo felt challenged by its security; another hurdle worth crossing, to better his skills.

Confident that Don was asleep, and that the security cameras had been set to looped feeds, Michelangelo unrolled his graphing paper and went to work on the safe yet again.Don probably couldn’t fully appreciate the X10 lock on the safe itself, but to Michelangelo, it was one of the finest works of art he’d ever had the pleasure of defeating.State of the art, the lock was electromechanical, meaning typical safecracking methods, like parking the wheels, wouldn’t actually work.It also kept track of incorrect dials with a timeout after the third failure, meaning Michelangelo had to test combination, then wait for the entire lock to power down after the second attempt, or risk Donatello seeing the actual count displayed when he opened the safe again.

Sure, he could just forcibly crack the safe, but then Donatello would know, and Michelangelo would owe several grand in repair bills.He was _not_ going to don that abhorrent costume of his for parties again, that was for damn sure, so he needed to get into the safe without leaving any trail behind.Thankfully, Donatello was part human (or so Michelangelo thought - he never really bothered with Don’s anatomy lessons), and therefore subject to social engineering.Mikey had pried roughly thirty significant numbers that Don repeated or kept track of, and even some of his favorite number transformation formulas to try things like their birthdays or important years.After weeks of sleepless nights thumbing through thousands of combinations, tonight would prove to be his night as the lock disengaged with a quiet click.Michelangelo jotted the combination down quickly: 05-19-84.

With the lock defeated and the safe cracked, Mikey had free reign over its contents, and one of them had always piqued his curiosity: a box from the inter-dimensional market in Dimension X, marketed as coming from a highly advanced society yet covered with all sorts of warning stickers and text on every side.He pulled the box from the top shelf and immediately opened it, frowning at the objects within.

“An injector gun, and a muzzle.Whoopee.”He pulled the muzzle free and turned it around, the object appearing to be made out of some weird rubber substance that was smooth and shiny on the outside, yet sticky on its inside, and with a number of tubes dangling out from it that seemed like they were meant to fill the throat and nostrils.“Huh. Like some sort of space gas mask, or something?”Michelangelo pushed and prodded at the mouth tube, finding it rather thick and solid, flanked by more of the rubbery substance as if it were meant to fill the whole mouth.“More like a gag, I guess…so weird.”He set the mask back into the box, pulling out the injector gun and looking it over.A hologram popped up from its top when he held it as if ready to inject, pictograms clearly indicating it should be administered directly to the skull.“Brutal. Bet it hurts like hell.”Tucking it away next to the muzzle, he examined the lid only to find most of it occupied by a very long list of warnings and conditions, albeit with a simple set of instructions at the top.

_Glory to Arpaio!With this authentic NUCLEUS-brand ‘portable Nucleus’, you can now ensure employee loyalty - permanently!Just inject the paralytic agent and apply to your fully voluntary staff member, and our patented technology does the rest!WARNING: application incurs immediate installation fee, billed to the voluntary NUCLEUS employee.WARNING: Daily maintenance fees incurred until registered at approved facility.WARNING: Attempts at self-removal will incur additional processing fees.WARNING: Attempts at assisted removal will signal enforcement for additional voluntary NUCLEUS applications.WARNING: …_

“Booooring.So it’s some fancy space gag thingie.”Michelangelo was about to put the box back before a devious thought crossed his mind, a malicious grin across his face.He quietly put the box back in the safe just the way he found it and spun the lock closed, performing a test opening once again before sealing it shut for the night.He didn’t have time tonight, but he had a perfect prank in store for Raphael tomorrow…

* * *

     “MICHELANGELO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!”  Donatello was banging heavily on his younger sibling’s door, the racket attracting the attention of the remaining family members.  “I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE, MIKEY!”

“Dude, pipe down.”The junior terrapin opened the door with a creak, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.“I was asleep.”Donatello was seething mad, his normally olive complexion now red with rage, a meek and meager Raphael standing behind him.“What’s up?”

Don lashed out and grabbed Mikey by his plastron, dragging him into the lair proper and showing him Raphael.“THIS!THIS, MICHELANGELO, IS ‘WHAT’S UP’!”Donatello shouted in Michelangelo’s ear, the smaller turtle wincing and pulling away from Don’s tight grip.“What the HELL were you thinking?!”

Raphael had his head bowed toward the floor in shame, the nucleus mask bound tightly to his skull.His mouth had been forced open like a sex doll’s, the black material covering his beak and most of his face while sealing to itself behind his head.His eyes looked less frustrated and more frightened, his feet tapping nervously on the ground.Michelangelo felt a little bad, judging by the expression of his hotheaded sibling, but also wanted to laugh at the predicament.Don, however, was so seething mad that Michelangelo genuinely worried about an ass kicking if he so much as chuckled.“That, uh, it’d be funny?Just take it off him, he looks sad.”

Don pinched the bridge of his beak, fingers digging in hard.“I CAN’T.”He grabbed Michelangelo by the shoulders and shoved the turtle against the wall, his voice dripping with furious rage even as he lowered his volume to a crisp whisper.“That thing is called a Nucleus, and if you had bothered to read the fine print, you would know that the only creatures that _can_ remove it exist in an alternative dimension and approximately one and a half trillion lightyears away, _and_ require substantial payment _by Raph himself_ in order to have it removed!”

“Then why did you have it in the first place?!” Michelangelo attempted a meager defense, even though it was clear Don would have none of it.“If you knew what it did, then why keep it at all?!”

“Because, you fucking idiot…”. Don slackened his grip on Mike’s shoulders just enough to lure the smaller turtle into a false sense of security, then slammed him hard back against the wall several times.“I AM TRYING TO PROTECT US!I was studying it, reverse engineering it, and _trying_ to find a way to protect us against it on the _off chance_ someone used it against us!These stupid things have enslaved millions, you dopey moron, and you just added your own brother to that list!”Michelangelo felt the color drain from his skin, Raphael giving a hesitant nod as if to confirm Don’s story.Only then did Donatello finally let go of him entirely, pacing back and forth as if lost deep in thought.“Okay, okay…”. Donatello clicked his fingers, pivoting on his heel to face Raphael.“Drone, can your nucleus be transferred to another recipient?”Raphael shook his head, Michelangelo tugging on Don’s arm.

“His name is Raph, dude.”Donatello sneered down at him, nudging him back and away.

“No, his name is Drone.That thing is connected with Raph’s nervous system, and won’t let him respond to his name.And because I didn’t bother to grab a voice collar, he can’t speak, either.”Donatello responded flatly, giving Raph’s head a loving caress.“It’s alright, Drone, we’ll get this fixed.”

“Why is he so…subservient?I thought for sure he’d be kicking my ass while you watched.”Mike quipped, Donatello punching Michelangelo’s head with a growl.

“Excellent point. I’ll do that later, though you can share in my headache for now.”Donatello sighed, motioning for Raph to come in for a hug and soothing the terrapin.“Like I said, the Nucleus meshes with the victim’s nervous system, intercepts signals, and alters, blocks, or amplifies stimuli depending on what its owner desires.”Donatello stroked over Raphael’s head, patting the mask gently on occasion.“Or, to dumb it down for you: he can only see, hear, feel, or behave how the mask wishes him to.And any resistance he’s able to offer is simply billed to his account.”

“Soooo…he’s a robot-Raph.”

“No, he’s fully conscious, aware, and autonomous.He can make his own decisions, perform his own actions, and even attempt to resist if he so chooses.It affects his input, not his output.Except for his voice, that is.”Don corrected, rubbing Raph’s shell.“Drone, why don’t you go to Raphael’s room and rest for a while.I’ll come get you when you’re needed, okay?”Raphael nodded and sulked off, looking absolutely defeatist with that mask on him.Once Raphael was out of earshot, Donatello turned his fury back to Michelangelo.“You have finally gone too far, Michelangelo.I got that safe specifically to keep you out, and you not only broke in, but you took the single most dangerous thing inside, and applied it to your own brother!”

“I’m sorry, geez!”Michelangelo apologized with the barest minimum sincerity, since it was obvious he’d hurt Raph in the process.“So, let’s work together to get that thing off him, then.”

“I can’t, you idiot.I wanted Raphael out of earshot because, well…”. Donatello sighed, stepping back and leaning against the balcony rail.“He’s probably stuck that way, thanks to you.I wouldn’t even know where to find the people who could remove it, nor do I have their currency to pay off his mounting debt.”

“No, no. I’m a genius with safes and locks, and you’re a genius with everything else.Working together, we can-“

“If we attempt to remove it ourselves, then we get targeted for ‘enforcement’ as well.I don’t know if they can hop dimensions or what, but one of us stuck in that thing is bad enough as-is.We don’t need all of us abducted to some strange world just because you pulled a prank.”Donatello glared, Michelangelo clamming up.“I hope you’re happy.”Silence lingered between them for a moment, both thinking of any options or alternatives they may have missed.Michelangelo clicked his fingers together with a grin, clearly with an idea in mind.

“Can you duplicate the contents of that injector gun it came with?Maybe there was something in there it needed in order to bind with the victim.I know it didn’t stick to me when I played with it, but once Raph was injected, it basically stuck to him like one of those face hugger Aliens!”Donatello raised a brow, and nodded cautiously.

“Maybe…I’ll take a look, and see if I can reproduce it.Why would you want that, though?”

Michelangelo beamed, striking a pose of faux-confidence.“Because then maybe it’ll transfer to me.Raph always wanted me to shut up, and it’d be good punishment, I think you’d agree.”Donatello frowned, but sighed in resignation.

“Fine.If you were expecting some sort of, ‘No, Mikey, don’t do it’ act, then you’ll be disappointed.If that’s remotely possible, I will force you to endure it.Understand?”Michelangelo nodded hastily, Don turning toward the stairs only to see Leonardo and Master Splinter staring up at him, confused and worried.“Ask Michelangelo.It’s his fault, and I don’t have time for lectures.”Donatello pushed past them both and went off to his lab to work, the rest of his family staring with anger up at Michelangelo, eager to know what he did that set Don off this time.

“So, about that safe Donnie got?Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This is one overdue gift, but I’m glad I got it finished. I’ll spare you the details, but a friend of mine from long, long ago (who I’ve sadly fallen out of touch with) helped me grow as a person, and gave me encouragement to stand up for myself rather than run from my problems. Since then, he’s worked hard on his art, developed several personal projects, and made lots of friends. He’s achieved a lot, and thanks to his guidance in my early adult years, so have I.
> 
> Consider this a weird gift. I’m using some of his universe material, in a setting I’m intimately familiar with. My usual followers may not fully understand or appreciate the crossover material, but that's all the more reason you should look him up sometime! Just, y'know, be aware that their tastes are as adult as my own.


End file.
